Electronic devices such as notebook/laptop computers are becoming commonplace for a wide variety of society. These electronic devices include, but are not limited to laptops, gaming devices, photography equipment, iPads, tablet PCs, e-readers, wireless reading devices, Kindles, portable movie players, etc. The popularity of these electronic devices has expanded from the traditional base of business travelers to commuters, photographers, students, children, gamers, travelers, and other persons who simply enjoy the convenience of bringing and having their electronic devices with them. Unfortunately, typical bags/cases are configured as formal briefcases or attaches. It is often necessary or desirable, however, to store an electronic device in something less formal and with other storage capabilities. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide an electronic device storage solution which is appealing to a broad range of people, business and non-business persons alike. Although some electronic device storage solutions are integrated into carrying bags, these bags are oversized and bulky.
Moreover, these bags typically have separate device compartments which result in a significant loss of packing volume when unused. Thus, it is important to provide a device storage solution which unobtrusively yet stably maintains the device in a fixed position within the carrying bag. Furthermore, backpacks having electronic device storage solutions typically do not allow for a height adjustment of the device against a user's back. This is undesirable because user's having different heights and/or back injuries are prohibited from positioning the device at a favorable and more comfortable height. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide an electronic device storage solution having a height adjustment mechanism for selectively changing the position of the device within the backpack. It would be advantageous to provide an electronic device storage solution that avoids the above-mentioned deficiencies of the prior art and provides a low-profile, secure and adjustable device storage solution in a versatile bag. Similar subject matter has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,119, U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,642, U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,185, U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,843, and U.S. Publication No. 2005/0189188, all of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.